The Reason
by spooksfan08
Summary: Follows on from my fic Give Me a Reason. Thatcher and Fraser are happy and expecting a baby. Ray K seems to have settled down while the Vecchio clan still treat them as family. With Lt Welsh about to retire and the department as busy as ever what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer not mine. Due South is owned by Alliance and BBC Television as far as I am aware. **

**The Reason.**

**Chapter One. The Phone Call.**

Harvey Welsh looked around the police station wondering how it had changed so much since he had taken over. The place had always had the feeling of organised chaos but the faces had changed. Sighing heavily he turned and walked back to his desk just in time to pick up the phone.

"Welsh." He paused as he listened to the caller. "Are you sure? No, no of course you are sure. When?" He listened as he paced his office. It was insane. He was about to retire, merely had months left and now this was happening. He listened to the woman on the other end of the line finish her monologue, half of which he had no recollection of hearing before thanking her and putting the phone down.

"Elaine!" He yelled as he walked towards his open office door. The detective stopped in her tracks as she carried her coffee back to the desk.

"Sir?"

"Elaine." He paused. He really didn't want her to think he was panicking over nothing. It may well just be a scare as far as he was concerned. "Where is everyone?"

"The Rays are out on inquiry and Francesca is in the records room. I think Huey and Louis have gone for lunch. Why?"

"What about the Mounties? Where's Fraser and Thatcher?" He shook his head sadly, he knew this would affect them more than anyone else. It just seemed so unfair when the baby was due any day now.

"Thatcher is on maternity leave as of today. So I guess she is at home resting. Fraser is with Turnbull. They are meeting Thatcher's replacement today."

"He starts today? Well, that is just great. Great." He looked away.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Elaine watched as her senior officer take a deep breath.

"Just get Vecchio and Kowalski back here. If you can get a hold of Fraser, I want him here too. This involves him more than the rest of us."

"Ok." Elaine frowned slightly. She had no idea what was wrong and had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. "What's happened?"

"Just get the guys back here." Welsh snapped.

"Ok." Elaine watched as he walked back into his office and closed the door. She knew whatever was wrong it was serious and involved her friends. She turned and made her way back towards her desk just as Huey swore loudly.

"What is it?" Elaine sat down, hardly daring to ask.

"You wont believe me." He shook his head.

"Try me."

"That was Deputy State Attorney Beckett. Looking for Ray Kowalski." Huey explained. "Apparently Bolt has escaped."

#############################

A/N Worth going on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Due South is not mine.**

**News Travels Fast.**

"Sir." Fraser looked at the wiry middle-aged man that was to be Thatcher's replacement for the next few months. Turnbull sat next to him as they listened to the new man spout off about how he would not tolerate them running around after the Chicago PD. Turnbull frowned as he listened while Fraser remained impassive.

"Is that clear? Constable Fraser? Constable Turnbull?"

"Yes, Sir." Fraser tried not to let the apathy he felt fill his voice. He was already missing his fiancé despite having left her with Diefenbaker a few hours earlier.

"Yes, Sir." Turnbull nodded enthusiastically. "Although."

"Yes?"

"Would you define the term 'running around'?"

"Yes, as Constable Turnbull says." Fraser knew he was being antagonistic but he just couldn't help himself. "We have a long and good working relationship with the Chicago Police Department, especially the team working under Lt Harvey Welsh."

"I know this."

"And we have been responsible for bringing a number of criminals to justice." Fraser continued as the phone on the desk in front of them sprang to life. Turnbull kept his eyes focused on the desk and tried to imagine he wasn't in the room. Fraser fell silent and watched the man in front of him talk on the phone.

"I am in a meeting. So is Constable Fraser." He spat down the phone. He huffed as the door to his office opened.

"Benny, come on." Ray tried to usher his friend from the room.

"Ray."

"What is the meaning of this?" Chapman got to his feet as Fraser edged towards the door. Vecchio remained undeterred, Fraser merely raised an eyebrow as Kowalski appeared in the doorway.

"Fras, we have to go. Now."

"Excuse me!" Chapman spat.

"Ray? What is it?" Fraser looked at his friends. "What's happened? Is it Meg? The baby? Dief?"

"In a roundabout way it's all of them and you." Vecchio tried to keep the panic out of his voice. The truth was he had never been as worried as he was at that moment in time. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Meg's replacement walk towards them.

"So there is an actual problem?" Fraser started as the two Rays as Kowalski swore.

"Yeah, Fras you could say there is a problem."

"Benny, we're in a pickle and it's a dill." Vecchio stepped forward and took his arm. "We have to get back to the Precinct. You too Turnbull."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Chapman snapped. Kowalski ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair before turning back to face the man.

"The meaning of this is that we need to take both your officers to the police station where we will tell them what has happened in relation to an old case. You on the other hand are safe and can sit there and push all your paper around. Bye." He slammed the door as he let Vecchio usher both men towards the 1970s Buick parked outside.

##############

"How can anyone watch this?" Meg sighed as Diefenbaker rested his head on her lap. She hated daytime television and had no idea how Good Morning America was going to hold her attention for anything longer than five nanoseconds. But her doctor had ordered her to finish work and rest. Fraser leaving Diefenbaker at home was one way of making sure she did as the doctor had ordered. A sharp knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. Diefenbaker trotted towards the door and growled a low menacing growl. Meg picked up her cell phone, she knew it was unheard of for the deaf half wolf to respond with any hostility to new comers. He always assumed they were there to see him and he was there to be the centre of attention. The fact he was growling at an unopened door worried her.

"Dief." She almost hissed as he stepped back towards her. "It's ok." His answering growl with his head hung low ready to pounce told her things were definitely not ok. Whoever was on the other side of the door was there to harm her and Diefenbaker was going to be the one to protect her, if it was the last thing the aging wolf did.

###########################

A/N more soon xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Once a Wolf,**

"Diefenbaker!" Meg hissed as she walked towards the deaf half wolf. "Why am I even calling you? You can't hear me."

Diefenbaker dropped his head and let out a dangerously low growl. His haunches raised he glared at the front door of the apartment. Meg quietly took the door key from where it rested on the edge of the shelf. Diefenbaker paused for a second as the person on the other side of the door knocked again. "Ok, Dief. I get the picture." She smiled slightly as she stepped towards the back of the apartment.

###############

"Ray, you are not making any sense." Turnbull sat bolt upright in the back seat of the Buick. Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"Frase? How do you work with him?"

"I wonder at times." Fraser smiled slightly at his bewildered colleague as Vecchio drove towards the police station.

"Look." Vecchio started. "All I know is Welch had himself all worked up because the prison called to say Bolt has been acting up. Majorly."

"Acting up?" Fraser looked at the back of his head as he spoke.

"Yeah, you know Bolt. He's a nut job. There ain't no way he was going to be a model prisoner."

"Vecchio." Kowalski checked his gun as he spoke. "Company."

"Shit." Vecchio pushed his foot to the gas pedal as far as it would go. "Why now? Why now?"

"Why anything with him?" Kowalski asked. "The guy is not the full shilling."

"You have been spending too much time with Benny!" Vecchio grabbed the hand brake and swung the classic car to the left. Fraser looked over his shoulder to see an aging Ford gaining on them. The windows had been blacked out but he knew who was driving.

"Ray."

"Ray?"

"Ray!"

"What?" Both Rays answered in unison.

"When you say Bolt had been causing trouble at the prison, would that trouble be escaping?"

"Yes, Benny. It would." Vecchio stated more calmly than he actually felt. He gunned the engine as he drove directly towards the car in front of them. Horns squealed as tyres shrieked. Kowlaski swore as the Buik's exhaust threw out more clouds of black dust than a car had any right to. Fraser looked over his shoulder.

"Meg."

###########################

"Lt Welsh." Meg marched through the bullpen as Elaine and Francesca watched. She was clearly on the warpath and almost oblivious to Diefenbaker at her heel.

"He's in his office." Elaine nodded towards the door. "The Rays have gone to the Consulate."

"Chapman takes over today."

"Yeah?" Francesca clutched Bolt's file to her chest. "He any good? Anything like you?"

"No."

"Oh." Francesca looked away as Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Someone came to the apartment this morning. Diefenbaker wanted to rip his or her throat out. He's never reacted like that before." Meg explained. Diefenbaker sat at her feet and stared at her. Elaine smiled.

"He's protecting you. Aren't you Dief?" She smiled as the wolf stared at the sugary donut on the desk in front of her. "No chance Dief. Fraser told me you aren't allowed that." Diefenbaker tilted his head on the side and stared at her with his best puppy dog expression. "But I suppose you were incredibly brave." She broke off a piece of donut and handed it to the wolf. Meg rolled her eyes. The women stood in silence for a moment until Meg's name was called through the bullpen.

"Inspector Thatcher!" Welsh yelled at the heavily pregnant woman. He beckoned her towards his office. "A word, please."

"Well, that is why I am here." She snapped and did her best not to waddle towards the office as Lt Welsh disappeared inside. Seconds later the door slammed shut and Diefenbaker curled himself up on the floor next to Elaine's desk.

Elaine smiled at the aging wolf and continued to fuss him as the phone on her desk began to ring. Francesca rolled her eyes before reaching over and picking up the receiver. "Detective Francesca Vecchio." She sat down as Elaine looked up. The colour seemed to drain from Francesca's face.

"There's been a car accident."

#############################

A/N Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not sure anyone is reading Due South fics these days. I don't own anything related to Due South.**

**Revenge**

"What happened?" Meg stared at the man opposite her. She knew there was a reason she and Diefenbaker had been targeted. The fact Fraser was missing did nothing to quell her nerves, she knew her fiancé well enough to know that if there was trouble, he was usually at the centre of it.

"I had a call. This morning."

"And?"

"Bolt escaped." Welsh held her gaze. Meg narrowed her eyes slightly but showed no emotion. She knew he had to be wrong. There was no way Randell Bolt could have escaped from the high security prison he had been in since his arrest and trial.

"Inspector Thatcher." Meg took a deep breath as the baby kicked. "Meg?"

"When?"

"Last night. Well, early hours of the morning." He sighed heavily. "He murdered a prison guard before escaping. Ray and Kowalski have gone to find them at the Consulate."

"Chapman takes over today." Meg almost whispered absent-mindedly. She knew the Rays would have found him but she had no idea where they had got to. Both her and Welch knew there was no way it should take as long as it had for them to arrive at the Police Department. Welch nodded.

"So I hear. He any good?"

"He's competent."

"But is he any good?"

"No." Meg smiled slightly, knowing that the man opposite her was not relishing working with the grey haired man they had sent from Toronto to replace her. She didn't really blame him. Both turned as Elaine marched into the office.

"Knock!" Welsh shook his head as the woman merely raised an eyebrow.

"This is important." Elaine stated, unabashed.

"Isn't it always?" He sighed, knowing he would never get any of his junior officers to knock his door.

"What is it?" Meg watched as her friend tried not to panic in front of her.

"There's been an accident." Elaine started. "Well, we think it's an accident. I just spoke to Lennox in traffic. A car matching Ray's Buick has been driven off the road. They think there are at least four casualties; all male."

"Ray's car." Meg whispered as Welch crossed the room to her.

"And we are certain?" He held his junior officer's gaze. Elaine nodded.

"Yeah." Elaine nodded. "Vecchio called it in."

Meg nodded once before turning and marching out of the office. Elaine turned to watch her go.

"Elaine, I'm taking Francesca and Thatcher to the ER. I want you to talk to anyone and everyone Bolt may have come into contact with. Take Huey and Louis with you, it's about time they did some work." He stormed out the office calling Francesca's name as he went.

##########

"Ray." Fraser swallowed hard. "Ray. RAy."

"Frase." Kowalski touched his hairline as he spoke. "I'm here."

"You ok?" Vecchio spoke quietly, clearly shaken up by the accident. His left hand was wrapped in bandages and his arm hung in a broad arm sling.

"I think so." Fraser closed his eyes as he looked over to see his two friends stood at the end of the bed. Both looked as though they had been battered and bruised.

"You have a head injury." Fraser stated as Vechhio shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you notice the difference? He's always walking around as if he is semi concussed." Vecchio teased as Kowalski shot him a look.

"I have an ability to think out of the box." Kowalski conceded. "Spend too much time with him." He nodded towards Fraser as Vecchio rolled his eyes. Fraser smiled slightly as he realised both Rays were basically in one piece.

"Turnbull?" He dreaded to think what had happened to the hapless constable. "Meg?"

"On her way with Frannie and Lt Welch." Vecchio smiled slightly as Fraser sighed in relief. He knew that she was as much of a target as he was when it came to Bolt.

"Turnbull? Where is he?" Vecchio glanced at Kowlaski as the curtain around Fraser's bed was pulled back. Both were secretly relieved that they had been interupted by the pretty young nurse who had arrived to check on Fraser. Neither men knew what to say.

##################

A/N Please review. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Due South. If you are reading this story please review as I am not sure whether to delete it or go on, so your opinion would be gratefully received.**

**Together?**

"Where is he?" Meg asked as she stormed through the local hospital. The nurse in the ER had pointed them in the general direction of the family room but she really did not want to wait until she was called. Francesca remained silent, the only obvious sign that she was worried sick about her brother, friends and partner. Her and Turnbull had only been together a few months but she was really beginning to think there was something special about them.

"Do you want me to go ask?" Welsh watched as Francesca nodded.

"Please." She asked quietly. "I need to know if I should call Mom. She's going to be beside herself if anything has happened. You know what she's like."

"Yeah." Meg smiled slightly as she thought of the older Vecchio woman. Despite having a large and unruly family she had practically adopted Fraser, Kowalski, Elaine and the rest of the police department. Everyone loved Ray and Francesca's mom. She was just one of those people that cared about everyone. A quality Meg was beginning to think few people possessed. Welsh nodded once before leaving the women to search for a doctor or nurse that could tell them what was going on.

##########################

"Ray." Fraser looked at Kowalski. "I know Ray wont tell me but Turnbull was in that car with us. What happened to him?"

"He was brought in here, with us." Kowalski answered honestly. He knew Fraser wouldn't stop until he had answers but he really didn't know a lot. "We were taken to the waiting room to see the triage nurse but you and Turnbull were brought back here."

"Ok." Fraser nodded, despite the fact any movement caused his head to throb. "Then what?"

"You were brought in here." Kowalski shrugged. "Gee, Frase. He was in a bad way. The doctor said they had him in the Resuscitation Room and now he's gone to the OR. Something about his spleen."

"Oh." Fraser looked away as he thought of the hapless constable. It didn't seem fair that it was Turnbull in the OR. Not when he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"It just sucks." Vecchio announced. "All this because Bolt can't serve his time. He thinks he is above the law. It just sucks."

"Yes, Ray." Fraser agreed. "It does."

##########################

Lt Welsh returned to see both women sat in silence. Meg looked uncomfortable sat on the red plastic chair while Francesca looked on the verge of tears. She looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks as he sat down opposite her.

"Francesca, Margaret." He began as Meg shot him a look. Very few people used her real first name. When they did it was a sign she had either done something wrong or she was about to hear some very bad news. She knew which was the case this time.

"Go on."

"The nurse said the doc will talk to us in a few minutes but Ray and Kowalski only had minor injuries."

"Thank God." Francesa smiled slightly.

"I told you those two are tougher than they look." Meg stated.

"Fraser has a fractured collar bone and a concussion." He watched as Meg seemed to slump in her chair in relief, one hand resting on her baby bump. "Turnbull is in the OR."

"What!" Francesca snapped just as the doors opened to allow three of the four injured men to leave. "What?"

"Frannie." Vecchio walked towards his sister. "I am so sorry."

"What did you do to be sorry for?"

"We were being followed." Kowalski stated. "It isn't your brother's fault." Meg glanced at Fraser and smiled slightly, knowing their reunion would have to wait. Now Turnbull was more important. "I think Bolt or one of his henchmen had us run off the road."

"That is a pretty serious allegation Detective." Welsh raised his hand. "One I am inclined to agree with. The CSI guys are all over the car. Looks like it was probably Bolt."

"Turnbull." Francesca sighed as Vecchio hugged his younger sister.

"He ruptured his spleen. You can live without a spleen Frannie. People do."

"I know." She sighed. "But."

"It's not fair. I know, sis. I know." He hugged her as the rest of the team looked away.

"Listen." Welsh started. "Francesca, you stay here. We'll have Turnbull under guard for his own protection as soon as he is out of the OR and on a ward. Vecchio call your Mom or your sister and have them stay with Francesca. Meg? Does he have any family back in Canada?"

"No." Fraser answered. "He was an only child. His parents died in a car accident when he was eighteen. There is no other family."

"Oh." Welsh looked away as Fraser stepped closer to Meg.

"Vecchio, you and Kowalski get back to the station. Meg? You too. And you Fraser." He stormed off as Vechhio hugged his sister tightly.

"I'll call Mom. Ok? She'll want to be here."

"Ok." Francesca nodded. "Oh Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid. Please, Frase, don't let him do anything crazy like in the Godfather or the Sopranos or anything like that?"

"I'll try my best." Fraser smiled at her before leading Meg out of the hospital. He had no idea how he was going to stop either Kowalski or Vecchio going after Bolt like they never had before and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A?N Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Female of the Species?**

Elaine sat at her desk watching the information scroll up the screen in front of her. She knew the others were on the way back from the ER and couldn't help but feel for Francesca and Turnbull who were still there. Shaking her head sadly she turned away as Huey walked towards her.

"Any news?" He handed her the styrofoam cup of coffee as she tried not to wrinkle her nose at the smell.

"Turnbull is in the OR." She sighed as the other detective nodded. "Kowalski called. The rest of them are on the way back here."

"No news on Bolt?"

"No." She sighed heavily. "He has form for this. His cousin helped him stage that thing at his first trial. Remember?"

"When Vecchio and Fraser were tied together with a bomb? I remember that."

"Anyone else here think that they could stage something like that now? I mean that was years ago."

"Better technology? A major grudge against the Chicago PD and the RCMP? Yeah I think he could."

"I was afraid you'd say that." He sighed as he sipped his drink. Diefenbaker lifted his head once before whining for a moment and setting his head back down. It seemed his humans were on the way back, so for once there was no need to worry.

###############

"Frase, I do not like this." Kowalski sat in the passenger seat as Welsh drove towards the police station. Meg rested a hand on her ever expanding baby bump as he spoke.

"No." Fraser answered.

"Why now?" Meg asked out loud, relieved that they were finally heading back to the station. "Why would Bolt do this now?"

"Because he is a psychopath." Vecchio answered. "He killed my car. I can't believe he killed my car."

"I know." Fraser answered. "You love that car."

"He killed my car." Vecchio shook his head sadly. "He can't be allowed to get away with this."

"He wont be." Meg sighed. "I guarentee that." The men fell silent, knowing that Meg meant exactly what she had said.

##########################

"The car that hit the guys." Elaine walked towards Huey as she spoke. "I got a match on the plates."

"Great." Huey smiled just as the others walked back in the Bullpen.

"Elaine!" Welsh yelled. She rolled her eyes. "Francesca is staying at the hospital with her mom. You got anything?"

"The car." She paused as all eyes fell on her.

"Spit it out." Welsh was having a hard time controlling his temper. He knew Meg was the same.

"It was stolen three days ago in New Jersey. As far as we know Bolt was still in prison three days ago. In Chicago."

"So?" Welsh ran a hand over his face. "So, how did the car get stolen?"

"CCTV from New Jersey shows that the car was taken by a teenager. Probably stolen to order. I spoke with a Detective Evans this morning. Apparently a few cars have been stolen the same way. There's a chance that Bolt or more likely a friend of his got this girl to steal the car for him."

"Corrupting teenagers. Nothing is too low for this guy." Meg sighed as Elaine pressed a key on her computer. The grainy black and white image of the car park where the car was taken filled the screen.

"Family type cars aren't normally stolen to order." Vecchio cradled his injured arm. "More your sports cars."

"High preformance." Kowalski agreed.

"Yes." Meg nodded. "But that car was taken for a purpose."

"So it seems." Fraser stood a little closer to his fiance. "No point in stealing a high preformance car. It wouldn't have the power to run us off the road. The Buick was a strong, well made car."

"It was a classic. She was a classic. He killed my car." Vecchio sighed. "And almost killed us."

"True." Welsh nodded, glad that Vecchio was beginnning to gain a little perspective. "They stole the SUV to order for it's power. If they needed to run you physically off the road they could."

"And they did." Kowalski swore.

"So?" Meg caught Elaine's eye as the words left her mouth. "I dunno about you but I think it's time we took the fight to them. They attacked us. Ran you off the road and sent someone to my house. If Diefenbaker hadn't been there."

Diefenbaker looked up when his name was mentioned. Not for the first time she wondered exactly how deaf the half wolf really was.

"What are we going to do?" Elaine watched while the men just stared at the computer screen.

"I dunno about you, but I am fed up of waiting for Bolt to strike." Meg folded her arms across her baby bump while the others looked at her. "I say we take the fight to him."

##############################

A/n please review.

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Meg's plan.**

"Meg?" Welsh stared at the heavily pregnant woman. "What are you thinking?"

"Ever since Bolt boarded that train we have played catch up. All that nonsense with the bomb on the train and then in the court." Meg began pacing the room. "Now this. He escapes from prison, again and then almost kills one of my officers."

"Any news on Turnbull?" Huey asked.

"He has to have his spleen taken out. There was some internal bleeding." Fraser looked at the floor as he thought about the hapless constable. "He was still in the OR when I left. I contacted his family back in Toronto so hopefully his sister will be able to come."

"I never thought he had a family." Huey sighed. "I guess I just sort of assumed."

"Yeah, well Bolt has sort of assumed he is better than us. More intelligent. Well, I for one am fed up of it."

"So?" Vecchio stared at her. "What are we going to do about it?"

"First we have to find him." Elaine sighed.

"Easier said than done." Welsh leant against Kowalski's desk. "Elaine?"

"I can check the database see where his earlier contacts are now." Elaine tapped a few keys on the screen in front of her. "Maybe he's got back in touch with one of them."

"Maybe." Meg stopped pacing. "The kid that stole the SUV?"

"What about her?" Welsh asked.

"Who is she?" Kowalski asked. "We got to pull her in. See who paid her to take the car. A kid like that ain't gonna bother with cars like that unless she was put up to it. You said it yourself, cars are stolen to order. So? Who placed the order."

######################

Francesca sat next to her mother as they waited for the doctor to let them know what had happened to Turnbull. She had no idea what was happening after Turnbull had been carried away to the OR. Her mother held her hand tightly, aware that her daughter was still in shock.

"Frannie?"

"He'll be ok." She smiled slightly. "He will."

"I know, he is a strong boy." Mrs Vecchio sighed. "He has the love of a good woman."

"Who?"

"You." Mrs Vecchio shook her head as Francesca blushed slightly. "I am an old woman but I am not naive. I see what it is between you both. Is he Catholic?"

"No." Francesca sighed.

"No matter." Mrs Vecchio tapped Francesca's hand. "As long as he makes my baby girl happy."

"He does Ma. He really does." Both women got to their feet as the doctor called Francesca's name.

#############

"Susie Lloyd, aged fifteen. Originally from the state of New York but ended up in the care system aged thirteen." Elaine sighed.

"Poor kid." Kowalski shook his head.

"Ideal type of kid to use." Meg sighed. She knew how vulnerable foster kids were. She had seen it so many times over the years. Resting one hand protectively on her stomach she vowed her child would never face teh same fate. "Where is she now?"

"Since Wednesday of last week." Elaine sighed "She is in the Children's Home on East and 47th. She's in Chicago."

"Bring her in." Welsh looked at Fraser and Vecchio. "Kid gloves, guys. This kid has been a victim in all this as much as we have. Bolt has used her too."

"Sir." Vecchio nodded in agreement as he and Fraser walked towards the exit. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Teenage Kicks**

"Are you sure about this?" Elaine asked as Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

"Bolt paid that kid to steal the car that run me and the guys off the road. The same car that put Turnbull in the hospital. Yeah, I'm sure about this." He sat in the driver's seat of his car as Elaine shook her head.

"She's just a kid."

"Yeah."

"Go easy."

"Elaine." Kowalski turned to face her. "I know she is just a kid. I'm not a complete monster."

"All I am saying is Susie is just a kid. She's also in foster care so I'm guessing police and social services are not her favourite people."

"Ok, ok." He opened the car door wondering why he hadn't let Fraser track the errant teenager down.

#########################

Vecchio handed Fraser the coffee from the small stall on the edge of the street. The Mountie was silent as they walked along the street.

"Ok." Vecchio sipped his drink and winced. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"The silent treatment." Vecchio watched as Fraser stared into space.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"The car you were driving." He stated.

"My Buick." Vecchio huffed. "That car was a classic. One of a kind."

"You've owned two."

"Besides the point." Vecchio watched as Fraser frowned slightly. "What is the matter with you?"

"That girl. Susie Lloyd."

"Elaine and Kowalski will be bringing her in about now." Vecchio watched his friend as Fraser ran a hand over his face. "What's there to worry about?"

"She's just a kid. A child. How can Bolt use a child to do his dirty work? It's disgusting."

"Yeah." Vecchio nodded. "He is disgusting. This is Randell K Bolt we are talking about."

"True."

"So? It isn't just that you are worrying about. What is it? The Dragon Lady?"

"Meg."

"That's what I said. The Dragon Lady." Fraser looked away, not wanting to start an argument with his best friend.

"The baby."

"Is anything wrong?" Vecchio instantly felt guilty for goading his friend.

"I just worry all this stress isn't good for her or the baby."

"When is she due?"

"Any day now." Fraser sighed. "Any day now I'm going to be a father."

"You are a father, son." Fraser closed his eyes as his father chose that exact moment to appear. "And Margaret is a fine woman. She's a good mother."

"Yeah." Vecchio laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about. You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"I think I set you a good example son." Fraser snr walked alongside the two police officers.

"Dad."

"Yeah, you'll be a dad - and I reckon a good one." Vecchio smiled as he tried to reassure his old friend. Fraser sighed.

"I think we should get back to the station. I want to call the hospital. Just to check on Turnbull."

"Good idea." Vecchio ushered his friend back towards the station as Fraser snr rolled his eyes, annoyed at being ignored.

######################

"Susie." Elaine ran towards the younger woman. Susie stared at her for a split second before turning and running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Kowalski swore under his breath before following Elaine. The girl was a good twenty years younger and twice as fast as the pair of them. Catching her was not going to be easy. Elaine yelled the girl's name once more time before disappearing behind a wall.

"Where?" Kowalski looked around, unable to see where the girl he was chasing. "What the?"

"Oi! Old man!" He looked up to see the teenager stood on a wall staring at him and Elaine. "Can't keep up?"

"Get down here."

"Make me."

"Susie!"

"I haven't done anything." She stood on the wall.

"We just want to talk to you." Elaine sighed. "You aren't in any trouble."

"No bother? No trouble?"

"No." Kowalski smiled. "None at all."

"Right." She jumped down and landed a few feet away from them. "Why didn't you say so?"

#####################################

A/N More soon. Maybe one or two more chapters left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Kids!**

"I'm saying so now." Kowalski snapped as the teenager rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Detective.."

"I knew it!" Susie yelled before trying to run again. This time Elaine caught her and held on to the teenager.

"Detective Ray Kowalski. How do you know Randell K Bolt?"

"I don't know anyone by that name. Get off me." She shrugged Elaine off and glared at her. "I haven't done anything!"

"No?" Elaine narrowed her eyes. "Guilty people tend not to run when we need to ask them a few questions."

"I don't know anyone called Bolt."

"Ok." Elaine smiled slightly. "If that's the case who got you to steal the cars?"

"I."

"Was it this man?" Kowalski pulled out a battered old photograph of Bolt.

"Yeah. Look, he said he'll kill me."

"No he wont." Kowalski narrowed his eyes. "This guy is a piece of work but he wont kill you. We wont let that happen."

"But." The young girl suddenly looked alot younger than her fourteen years.

"Susie." Elaine sighed. "Who looks after you? Where are your foster parents?"

"I look after me." Susie closed her eyes. "Or at least I did. Until he came along."

Kowalski glanced at Elaine before ushering the young girl back to the car. He had a feeling that the teenager was as much a victim of Bolt as Turnbull was.

########################

Francesca stared at the prone body of her boyfriend in the bed in front of her. Turnbull looked impossibly young as he was surrounded by the various machines that were monitoring his blood pressure, oxygen levels and other bodily functions.

"Hey you." She kissed his forehead. "It's about time you woke up." She smiled slightly as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Ok." He smiled slightly before squeezing her hand. "Frannie."

"Hush." She kissed his forehead again, unaware that her mother was watching from the doorway.

######################

"Welsh." Meg closed her eyes as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. "I."

"Thatcher?" The older detective was at her side in seconds. "I thought you were going to try to rest."

"With one officer in the hospital? An incompetant fool covering for me and my fiance being run off the road by the man who has tried to kill us more time than I've had hot dinners?"

"Point taken." He smiled slightly. "When?"

"This week. My due date is this week." Meg sighed. She rested her hand on her abdomen as she spoke. The pain shot through her again.

"Meg?"

"I." She gasped before screwing her eyes shut. Welsh ushered her to the seat next to his desk while calling for Huey to find Fraser.

"He's with Vecchio." Huey yelled back.

"Well, tell him his baby is on the way! He has to get Inspector Thatcher to the hospital."

"This isn't happening now." Meg hissed.

"Listen to me." Welsh crouched in front of her. "That baby has decided to arrive now. There isn't much any of us can do about it, apart from get you to the hospital."

"Where's Fraser?" Meg hissed. "I am never doing this again."

"I'm here." Fraser appeared, ashen faced in the doorway. "I'm here." Meg glanced up at him before wincing again.

"It's time to go."

#########################

Elaine smiled as the young girl in front of her ate the burger Kowalski had bought her. It looked as though the young girl had been sleepig rough for a while.

"So, I am not in any trouble."

"No, you're not. What he did. When he blackmailed you into stealing that car is going to come back on him. Not you. It's called extorsion and corruption of a minor."

"What will happen to me?" Susie frowned, genuinely worried.

"Tonight, you can stay at my place." Elaine sighed. Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

"I have Diefenbaker with me tonight. And?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Kowalski smiled as both females looked relieved.

#################################################

Fraser rested his head back against the cool wall of the hospital waiting room. He was terrified but knew Meg needed him to remain as strong as possible. He opened his eyes to see his father sat on the chair next to him.

"Son."

"Dad." Fraser sighed.

"You will be shortly." Fraser Snr announced. "A whole new world is about to open up to you."

"And Bolt is still out there." Fraser tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"He is Son, he is."

"No he isn't." Vecchio jogged towards him, totally unaware of the older man. "The kid told Elaine where she met him. He was picked up thirty minutes ago. We've got him, Benny. It's over." Fraser smiled slightly, hardly daring to believe that Vecchio was right.

"Benton Fraser?" Fraser jumped at the sound of a nurse calling his name. "Meg wants to see you." She smiled before ushering the mountie into the Delivery Suite. Moments later a baby's cry filled the room. Vecchio glanced at the now closed door.

"Congratulations Benny." He mumbled before walking off to leave his best friend and his new family in peace.

###########################

A/N One more chapter left. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine. This is the final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think.**

**A Good Day?**

Vecchio walked out of the hospital whistling as he went. It had been a good day. Bolt was under arrest, allegedly being moved back to prison. Turnbull was awake and Fraser was a dad. He smiled to himself before heading towards the car. It was a good day.

##############

"Well?" Elaine smiled as she leant against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah I think so." Vecchio laughed.

"No, was it a boy or a girl? Ray, you did ask. Didn't you?" Elaine caught Susie's eye as Kowalski handed the teenager a soda. Kowalski stopped in his tracks.

"She had the baby?" He watched as Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she had the baby. Only Ray didn't ask whether it is a boy or girl. Or how much the baby weighs or even how Meg is."

"Men." Susie laughed. "Hold on, I thought you were Ray."

"I am." Kowalski sighed. "Long story but there are two Rays. Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski."

"Confusing." Susie sipped her drink.

"Yeah." Kowalski smiled at the teenager. "It can be. Anywa, what are we going to do about you? Are you going to talk to your foster parents? See if they want you back?"

"No." Susie glared at him. "There's no way I am going back there and you can't make me. Elaine said."

"Elaine said what?" Kowalski frowned as Elaine ended the call to the station.

"I said she is a key witness in a federal case. That Deputy State Attorney Beckett or States Attorney Stella Kowalski will need to talk to her." Elaine explained. "So I spoke to Children's Services and explained that she is in a place of safety."

"Which means?" Kowalski looked at his friend.

"She stays with me. If you want to that is." Elaine looked at the teenager who just smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

"And you go to High School."

"What!" Elaine laughed as the teenager spluttered.

"School or no deal."

"Ok, ok." Susie sighed as Kowalski shook his head.

"What?" Elaine glared at him.

"Nothing. Just never saw you in Mom mode before."

################################

Fraser stared at the baby in Meg's arms in awe. The little white blanket that wrapped the baby made the child look impossibly small.

"We've got a baby." Fraser smiled as Meg nodded.

"We do. Very observant, Constable." She smiled as he kissed her hair. "So, what are we going to name our son?" Her eyes never left her baby. Fraser sighed as he watched the little boy open his eyes.

"Sam." Fraser sighed. "I was thinking maybe we could call him Sam."

"Samuel." Meg smiled. "Sam for short. after your grandfather."

"If you don't mind." Fraser answered quietly. Meg nodded.

"Sam Fraser. It's a good name." Fraser touched the baby's dark hair as the little boy looked at him.

"Hello Sam. I'm your Dad." Fraser blinked back a tear as Meg touched his hand.

################################

"Well?" Welsh looked at the younger detectives. "Bolt isn't going to be causing us any more problems."

"Least not for the next twenty years." Francesca folded her arms as she spoke. "We are still adding attempted murder to his wrap sheet?"

"Oh yes." Welsh nodded. "And we can add to that Willful Corruption of a Minor. Susie is staying with Elaine until further notice. The kid is more than willing to give evidence." He smiled as he thought of the brave teenager. He knew Elaine and Kowalski would look after her, whether the kid thought she needed looking after or not.

#####################

"Bolt is in custody, Turnbull is out of the ITU and Meg and Fraser had the baby." Frannie smiled.

"So all's well that ends well?" Vecchio smiled as his sister raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She nodded. "But this is Randall K Bolt we're talking about. I doubt it is the last we'll see of him." Vecchio sighed heavily, realised his sister was probably right.

##############

A/N A final review would be lovely.


End file.
